Health Class
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Raku and his friends are in health class together. Chitoge and Raku are paired up with one another to do something quite simple. Chitoge's temper ends up which the couple looking after a doll. Rated M for content.


They couple sat there dumbfounded in the class. They were paired up with each other to do a special task because they were dating one another. Raku glared at Shu who was grinning from ear to ear as he was doing the same task with Onodera. Ruri was not happy with him as he paired Raku with the wrong girl. Shu was the main reason he was paired up with his 'girlfriend'. He didn't mind being with her but he would rather be with Onodera than Chitoge.

He had told Shu what Chitoge's mother had said to him. He told him how he did everything he could so Chitoge could spend time her mother at Christmas. Her mother pointed out to him that he had worked far to hard for his fake girlfriend. Hana( Chitoge's mother) had made him question himself about how he felt for Chitoge. Now Shu was trying to push Raku onto Chitoge instead of Onodera. He believed that Chitoge would be able to understand him better than Onodera.

In front of every pair was two items on their desk. One was concealed in a silver packet. The other object was plastic which stood upright. A few guys in their health class placed the object at the top of their trousers.

In front of everyone was a condom and a plastic penis. All the plastic penis's had a yellow-grey colour to them. It was more awkward for the couple as Shu had told Chitoge to pay close attention to the teacher as one day, she would need to replicate the instructions when she and Raku finally decided to do it. They didn't even touch the table at all. Raku lay back with his hands clasped behind his head.

"I'm not touching it. I won't be the one putting it on me."

"Well, neither am I," the teacher overheard their conversation and pulled out a plastic doll and handed it to Chitoge. They were confused about why they were giving a child. She held the child up by its foot.

"Let us be a lesson to all. If you and your pair do not put on a condom, you will get the lady pregnant and you will end up with a unplanned baby." Chitoge looked to Raku who just handed her the condom.

She handed him the baby where he just placed it on his knee. She looked over and started shaking lightly. He could hear the crinkling of the condom packet. Raku turned his back to her as she placed the condom on the plastic penis. It was uncomfortable for her to be doing such things when she had a fake boyfriend.

"Eww, it's all wet."

"That is actually lubricant. It helps to put it on." Chitoge dropped it on the table and rubbed her hands on Raku's shirt. Raku moved away from her to stop her.

K

"Dude, don't open your mouth," Shu didn't listen and opened his mouth. He accidentally licked the lubricant and he started squealing from the horrible taste.

"It tastes so bad," Raku just laughed as he did warn him not to do it. He walked over to his friend with a bottle of water and placed two fingers in the case and took it off his friends head then handed him the water. Shu gulped down the water. More of his friends handed him water to rinse his mouth. Chitoge knew he was caring towards his friends and especially for his men. She started blushing at her boyfriend and his caring side.

'Is that why I fell for him,' she began to shake her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head. She remembered all the times they argued with one another. Their first encounter was a bad start for them. Even on dates, they argued. She knew his real love was for Onodera. He would be so nervous when he talked to her. She remembered all the

times he would always be there for her. The time he left Onodera and the hand holding exercise just so he could be there for her. 'Damn! I can't get him out my mind!' In frustration she grabbed the condom and shoved it on the model. It teared at the top. The teacher walked over to her and picked up the baby from Raku's chair and handed it to her in her arms. She fixed her arms so she was cradling it.

"You have to be delicate with the condoms as they can easily tear which could end up with an unexpected baby. So Raku and Chitoge, you will have to look after that baby for 8 weeks." Raku turned round and looked to Chitoge in shock. He didn't even realise that she placed the condom on. He was to busy talking with Shu to realise she had done it.

"We what? For how long?" They chorused together.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you like this story. I will make it into a series when I finish one of my other ones. Any ideas or suggestions would be great. Since the summer holidays have started. I will be taking in requests for all anime's that I have done so far. Send me a PM, if you have a request. I don't write AU's but I could adapt it slightly to fit it in with the natural story line.**


End file.
